


Silver Skates

by Sh1k4r1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1k4r1/pseuds/Sh1k4r1
Summary: Ice is slippery, so Prompto and Noctis might *fall* in love.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2019





	Silver Skates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yosgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosgay/gifts).



> FFXV Secret Santa 2019, gift for @Yosgay.  
> Happy holidays, I hope you'll enjoy this little piece about our boys going ice skating and falling in love <3

When a new skating ring opened in proximity of his apartment building, Noctis immediately knew he was doomed. Fishing aside, he was never one for outdoors activities, but his best friend on the other hand definitely was; not only he had the gruesome habit of going for a run every morning before school, but he also enjoyed any other occasional activity that involved sweating.

At first the prince had tried to postpone the unfortunate fact for as long as he could, but Prompto  
insisted so much on going that he eventually had to give in.  
If it were anyone else he would have at least complained endlessly about wasting an entire afternoon worth of potential gaming,  
but when it came to Prompto things were different; in fact he couldn't really deny anything to the blond, even if it involved some dreadful workout.

The topic had been brought up several times already when the weather forecast finally promised an entire week of snow, which meant that they wouldn't get any other sunny day before the end of their Winter holidays, deeming the prince's final dismal; he could do nothing but accept to go skating.

He tried his best to at least fake some interest, but the chilly air filled with the same fresh scent of approaching snow proved hard on him the very second they ventured outside. Of course, he was wrapped in a heavy jacket and scarf, while Prompto even sported a beanie, but temperature was still challenging.

While Noctis had never skated before, and he wasn't truly eager to try it either, his best friend was excited to say the least; of course, Prompto was that kind of person that showed enthusiasm for every little thing, but this time he was even more jittery and giggling than usual.

"We're gonna have so much fun, dude," Prompto cheerfully exclaimed, grabbing Noctis by the arm and pulling him towards the skating facility, "and look, they're also selling hot chocolate!"

"You want some?" the prince asked with a smirk, knowing perfectly well how his friend could never resist the sweet smell. He himself was more of a baked pastry kind of guy, but he would've really enjoyed something to warm him up.

"Um I'm not sure," the blond stopped for a moment to ponder, "you know, it's gonna go to my hips". He had lost a lot of weight in the last few of years, and his sixteen years old self was definitely in perfect shape, but he was still kind of self conscious about his body and was careful about what he ate.

"You're not going to get fat because of some chocolate, you chocobo-head," Noctis playfully mocked him, taking out his wallet to pay two cups of the hot drink, "besides, you're going to need some extra energy if you want to skate." The prince could be a little jerk at times, but never with Prompto, especially on the topics that he knew would hurt him. "Don't worry about it, okay?" he softly added, patting his friend's shoulder and offering him a cup.

"Okay, thanks Noct," Prompto smiled, carefully taking a little sip in the attempt not to burn his lips. It tasted heavenly.

  


Prompto had suggested to arrive to the venue early in the afternoon, so that they could enjoy their skating adventure when the ice was still flawless and clear of the crowd; other people had the same idea though, as by the time they finished their hot drinks the ring was already filled with people.

"Hurry, before the ice gets all ruined," Prompto urged, pulling Noctis by the arm the very same moment he finished to lace up his rental skates.

"It's nice to see you so excited," Noctis chuckled, awkwardly following his friend towards the ice; who would have known that even walking with skates could be so hard?

"So, it's pretty easy," the blond started, entering the ring is a smooth motion, "you just gotta take little steps, and be careful not to let your legs part!"

"It's easier said than done," Noctis grumpily replied, immediately stumbling on the slippery surface. He definitely wasn't much of a sports person, and if it weren't for the mandatory combat training he had to undergo since childhood he would have been even clumsier. Geez, this was so embarrassing, the most he could take before losing his balance were a couple of steps! If he went skating with Gladio it wouldn't be a big deal, he'd just whine and grip the handrail all the time, but with Prompto it was different. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of him.

"Aw, you're so cute Noct!" Prompto squealed, closing the gap between him and the ravenette with a half pirouette. He looked so at ease on the ice, it was a pleasure to watch him. For what Noctis knew he didn't go skating often, but clearly it was something he had been into since childhood given how natural it came to him.

"Here, take my hand," the blond offered, taking the prince out of guard; he doubtless got lost staring at his friend's smooth and mesmerizing movements.

"Uh, thanks," the prince gratefully accepted; he felt much safer now that Prompto was holding him, and the gentle motivational squeeze had encouraged him to try his best. One step, two steps, it wasn't that difficult to skate!

"You're doing great Noct, now you should try on your own," Prompto incited, releasing his friend's hand after they had finally completed their first loop around the ring.

The lack of the comforting presence of the blond's guiding touch made him uneasy at first, but stubborn and proud as he was, the prince could do nothing but keep skating, quickly increasing speed; a part of him knew he was being kind of reckless, but on the other side the cocky and confident boy in him really wanted to impress Prompto. The worst case scenario was him faltering a step and warping out of it not to miserably fall on the ice. So he'd still look cool. 

"Hey, you should slow down!"

  


The handrail closing the ring in front of him was approaching way too fast when Noctis finally realized he never learned how to take a turn with the skates. He grimaced, even warping wouldn't be of much use now unless he wanted to materialize on the solid concrete beside the ice ring. In panicked moments he tried his best to bend on his skates to turn, and finally warped to the side, poorly falling onto the slippery surface.

"Are you okay Noct?" the blond hurried to his side, concern clearly transpiring from his voice. His idiotic face-first dive onto the ice clearly hadn't been a pretty sight.

"'m fine," the prince sat up with a groan, grimacing as he stretched out his left knee. Ever since his childhood injury it was susceptible to strain.

"Can you stand?" Prompto asked, offering him a hand.

"Yeah of course," he hastily replied, accepting the help to stand, "ouch. I think I'll sit for a minute."

The few meters from the ice ring to the bench took them what seemed like forever; Noctis's knee throbbed excruciatingly, but he couldn't show it as not to make Prompto any more apprehensive. He gritted his teeth; geez, it was already hard enough to simply stand without loosing his balance while his friend dragged him out.

"Here sit," the blond helped him on the bench, "are you sure you're not hurt?"

The prince sighted in relief as soon as he slumped on his seat, "yeah I'm okay, I just need some rest. You don't need to worry about me, just go back have fun on the ice, okay?" he awkwardly smiled, massaging his sore knee after he'd freed himself from those cursed skates.

"I, uh, I don't feel like skating anymore, can we go home Noct?" Prompto timidly asked.

"Why? Weren't you having fun? You look so good on the ice." he calmly suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you here alone. Besides, I can tell you're not okay. There's that thing you do with your lip when you're in pain, and you're doing it now," the blond blurted out, blushing slightly.

"There's no way I can hide anything to you," the prince snorted, "it doesn't hurt that bad though I promise."

"Can we still go home?"

"Yeah sure," the prince hissed as he stood, evidently leaning most of his weight on his good leg. He definitely regretted trying to impress his friend.

"Are you sure you it's okay for you to walk?" Prompto nervously asked, checking his friend's face for any sigh of excessive exertion.

"Yeah, don't worry blondie."

  


The way back home was worse that the prince let out, but again he couldn't really make Prompto worry for him. After all it was his own fault if he got hurt, because his stupid brain thought it was a good idea to try to impress him. He had a crush for his best friend for a year now; exactly since the very same moment he introduced himself with a slap on the shoulder on their first day of high school. It didn't take too long for him to recognize Prompto as one of his former middle school classmates, but he never really brought up the subject. Of course, he did investigate about it once, casually asking about his friend's middle school experience, but he never talked about the awkward encounter they had back then. Who's the creep that brings up something like "hey, when we were twelve you tried to show me a picture, but then you stumbled and I called you heavy!".

The pain wasn't actually too bad, so Noctis was kind of grateful of its steady presence; with his best friend holding him tight to help him limp back home he really needed something to focus on, otherwise he'd just lose his mind. Prompto lean body was pressed into his, as he held him under the armpits to support him; he could smell his cologne, sweet but with a twist of fresh lemon. He was so thankful that the icy wind would redden his face anyway, because a deep blush was burning on his face and he could not let the blond see that for any reason.

  


"Noct, I'm sorry you got hurt, I - " Prompto apologized as soon as they reached the apartment. He'd been silent all the way, which was something extremely uncommon for him; he'd always bring up some joke, or even babble about meaningless stuff. Silence coming from Prompto meant something made him really upset.

"Hey, no, it's not your fault," the prince cut short, slouching on the sofa, "I was the one being reckless."

"But if I didn't insist on going - " the tried to press, fixing his eyes on the floor; he was still fully dresses in his outdoors clothes, and had only walked inside his friend's living room to help him sit.

"I said I'm the only one to blame, Prompto, and I mean it. Geez, you even carried me home, you did nothing wrong," the ravenette reassured, wincing a little as his admission. Telling your crush you're an idiot isn't easy.

"Okay."

Shit. That okay didn't sound _okay_ at all.

"Are you mad at me?" Noctis hesitantly asked; he couldn't imagine his best friend being truly angry at him, but he still dreaded the answer.

"No!" Prompto blurted out, a faint blush covering his freckles, "it's just, you scared me dude."

"Why, I told you I was fine,"

"And it wasn't true! You couldn't even stand by yourself Noct," Prompto almost shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Come here, take off your jacket and sit with me," the prince demanded, keeping his voice as steady as he could, although it wasn't easy after his friend's reaction.

"Listen, it's not as bad as it looks," he assured, taking Prompto's hand and guiding him to sit by his side, "I'll wear my brace for a couple of days and I'll be as good as new, promise".

"Okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just, uh, I really care about you a lot, Noct," the blond confessed, still not looking Noctis in the eyes.

"I know, I care about you a lot too, because you're my best friend, right?" the ravenette smiled, gently squeezing the other's hand. Truthfully Prompto was a lot more than a friend for him. Those indigo eyes and splatter of sunshine freckles were the reason Noctis bothered to go to school everyday, even when having Ignis teach him at home would be easier. Those messy golden locks were the reason he learned to leave the house and enjoy his life like any other teenager, laughing and being silly, and forgetting about all the responsibilities that loomed over him and that he was too young to carry. The boy beside him was the one who taught him he was more than his title, that he was a person, with emotions and dreams; that he was just Noct, and that he had the right to find happiness. And those lips, those pretty but slightly bitten lips where the ones that make Noctis realize that he could also fall in love.

Of course he had other friends too, like Gladio and Ignis, but his relationship with them was different; they ultimately worked for him, so there always was some unsaid exchange between them where they were supposed to do things for him, and he was supposed not to disappoint them. But with Prompto it was different, none of them expected anything from the other; they would just exchange friendship with no second means. And Noctis was also ready to give Prompto love while gaining nothing in return. Because he knew there was no chance that he reciprocated the romantic feelings he had, busy at gawking at girls as he was.

"Yeah right," the blond replied, a slight hint of sadness tainting his smile.

"I'm sorry I was so dumb and reckless, I just, uh, I think I wanted to impress you," the ravenette admitted, his heated cheeks betraying his embarrassment.

"Impress me? Why would you need to do that?" Prompto nervously chuckled.

"I don't know, because you're always great and I wanted you to think that of me too," he babbled, only realizing at the end that maybe he talked too much for once.

"Me? Great? Noct did you also hit your head or something?" the boy snickered, "you're the awesome one, always. And you don't have to do anything to impress me, because I'm already impressed."

"Prompto, I," the prince mumbled, his face burning crimson. He wanted to say something smart, but words just didn't come out.

"And I, uh, I never thought I'd ever say this, and even if it ruins our friendship I don't care," the freckled continued, "but I like you Noct."

"You what?" Noctis's heart skipped a beat; he must have misunderstood.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, I kind of guessed it already. But I like you Noct, more than a best friend.

"I like you too, Prompto," the prince whispered, closing the space that separated him from the blond. Warm breath tickled his lips; they were so close now.

It felt like forever before their lips finally crashed together, skin chapped by the cold winter air, but still soft, and squishy. Noctis brought a hand to Prompto's hair, brushing through the silken locks and bringing him closer. The blond moaned timidly, parting his lips to let the other in. The foreign tongue felt slippery and weird, but not in a bad way. Soon his hands started roaming Noctis's chest, and then he deepened the kiss, making the other faintly whimper. It was the first kiss for the both of them, and it quickly turned sloppy and wet; teeth crashed as they started to explore each other's mouth more boldly, but it was still good, a whirlwind of emotions that none of them had ever experienced before.

"I was right trying to impress you, then," Noctis smirked as they finally parted to breath.

"Dork," Prompto snorted, assaulting the other's lips for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always highly appreciated!  
> Happy holidays <3


End file.
